Like
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: O "gostar" deles era como exemplos. Tão iguais, tão errados. x MATT/NEAR, presente para Raayy x


**Death Note ainda não me pertence! Bom... Eu teria matado o Raito no fim, de qualquer maneira. u.u**

Fanfic de presente para Raayy. Yaoi. MattxNear.

_Enjoy!! 8D/_

**

* * *

**

Like

Segundo Matt, havia um buraco entre eles. Não um buraco qualquer. Um enorme, gigante, uma cratera. Um que era impossível de atravessar e cansativo demais para se contornar.

Matt era preguiçoso.

* * *

Para Near, havia uma única diferença entre os dois. Uma diferença mínima, que nem era notada direito, ao menos, não por ele. Não havia motivos para atrapalhar o que fosse aquela relação. Seus Q.I.

Near era inteligente.

* * *

Matt gostava de observar Near, enquanto o albino observava as crianças da janela, nos dia dias quentes, onde ele não podia sair. Como se ele fosse um jogo, uma fase. Onde você acabava ficando preso numa das telas e já não sabia mais como voltar. Onde você tinha de reiniciar o jogo, mas sempre voltava até aquela cena e voltava a iniciá-lo.

Matt não reiniciava o jogo. Podia ficar horas, dias, meses, anos naquela parte, mas não desligava o video game. Talvez porque fosse como Near, nos dias de verão.

* * *

Near gostava de ver a fumaça da chaleira ou de algo em combustão. Gostava de ver aquele "sinal", como se dissesse que alguém – ou algo – estava vindo. Como se fosse uma marca, savisando que estava chegando e que não haveria como se esconder da pessoa. Ele também apreciava pessoas fumando, fazendo seus "próprios sinais".

Near não fumava. Porque esse sinal era próprio de Matt, não dele.

* * *

Matt gostava de luzes, principalmente brancas. Porque elas lembravam Near, mas de um jeito mais puro, mais inocente, mais infantil... Mais humano. Near não demonstrava emoções, como luzes apagadas. Near não emitia seu próprio brilho, como luzes queimadas. Near não era brilhante, como suas idéias.

Talvez Near só precisasse de algo a mais para brilhar. Algo vermelho, como sangue.

* * *

Near gostava de armas. Mais por saber que Matt tinha uma, do que pelas conseqüências que haviam, depois de disparada. Near gostava da aparência de um revólver. Era misterioso, magnífico. Mas Matt não tinha nada disso. Era, apenas, Matt e nada mais. Nada mais. Embora concordasse que Matt tinha um brilho nos olhos que lembrava o disparo de uma bala – como quando terminava algum jogo eletrônico, em que jogara por meses.

Mas Matt também era misterioso, magnífico. Como a morte.

* * *

**_--X--_**

* * *

Um tiro foi ouvido, por entre as luzes dos carros, e um vermelho intenso marcou o chão, para sempre.

A escuridão tomou conta dos olhos. Tanto de Matt, quanto de Near. **Ambos cegos**. _Para sempre_.

**Como gostar de alguém.**

_Como a morte._

* * *

pois é... Acabou assim n.n"

Possivelmente você deve estar assim, ó: O-õ

XD

bom, eu vou explicar:

1- **O sumário.**

O sumário basicamente mostrou a vocês o conteúdo da fanfic, Matt e Near através de exemplos. (putz, tá sendo um esforço escrever Matt e Near sem aspas XD). Os exemplos são iguais ao que as pessoas costumam falar, mas eles eles estão errados... Bom, porque não devíamos usar exemplos! Nenhuma situação é igual a outra, ninguém é igual ao outro então... pra que os exemplos? o.ó Bom... eu não sei u.u Isso é das pessoas que usam exemplos XD

2- **O título.**

O título tem dois significados. "Like" de "gostar", isto é, o Matt e gostando do Near e vice-versa; e também "Like" de "como", isto é, o Matt falando que o Near era como algo, e vice-versa, para exemplificar n.n

3-** A fanfic.**

A fanfic representaria não só o Matt, mas também o Near, com suas contradições e alguns motivos, como se as ações deles fossem explicadas n.n

4- **O fim.**

Na realidade, esse fim não é o original. É um fim que eu tive de criar, agora. Já que meu PC não slavou o fim, que era mais que perfeito. Mas eu também gostei desse. Essa seria uma pequena narrativa, da hora em que o Matt foi morto e tals. A parte em **negrito** significaria um pensamento dele, assim como o _itálico_ é o de Near.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Espero que tenham gostado. Mas, principalmente, você Raayy. n.n Fiz com muito amor e carinho, e espero que você goste. Isso é um presente pra ti, já que eu AMEI a fanfic "Tétris". n.nS2 bom... Acho que é só. Espero que tenham apreciado esta fanfic!

**REVIEWS, pessoas!**


End file.
